


Love Me Tender

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: House parties at Rosenbaum's house rarely ever changed. Except for when they did.





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thep0rnfairy (Jesibella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesibella/gifts).



> I song fic-ed. On Valentines Day. I hope y'all brush and floss after this.  
> A little rambling and wholly unbeta-ed so that I could post before V-day was over.

House parties at Rosenbaum’s place never changed, no matter how old or successful they got. Jensen was tugged away from Jared within 5 minutes of their arrival- a group of people he didn’t really know wanting to congratulate him on the success and longevity of the show (and suck up to a long time, working actor. He could kill Rosey).

It was starting to wind down, the fruit flies gone from the party, only the faithful left when he really started looking for his boy. He started to worry when Jared was stuck in this kind of situation too long; honestly actors are kind of shitty to each other sometimes and while these parties can be fun, they can also be stressful. Finally he spotted Jay with a small group of dudes by the makeshift stage Rosey had set up in the backyard; there’d been a local band playing earlier that weren’t half-bad from what little Jensen heard.

He looked over the faces surrounding Jared, Jared and how good looking dudes flocked to him was a never ending source of amusement and frustration for him; he wanted to stake a claim so bad. But not yet. Soon.

He did a double take when he recognized the dude closest to Jared as Jack Johnson, he was a fan. He turned away when Jack said something that made Jared laugh so much that his cheeks flushed even more than they already were with alcohol. Jensen ground his molars together and perused the leftovers on the snack table, looking for something that could soak up some of the whiskey in his belly; if he was getting jealous over someone making Jared laugh, he was clearly too drunk and he didn’t know when they were leaving.

He paused with a handful of popcorn at his lips when the first chords reached his ears. He smiled and smashed the popcorn into his mouth, chewing slowly so he could hear the song. He grabbed another handful and began to turn when he heard the lyrics and identified the song.

“Love me tender, love me sweet

Never let me go

You have made my life complete

And I love you so”

Jensen felt a shiver run through his body, his nipples tightening and all the hair on his arms standing on end. He turned with his hand in mid-air, eyes wide to catch Jared’s eye as he sang the next verse, voice clear but with a slight, emotional waver in it when their eyes met.

“Love me tender, love me true

All my dreams fulfill

For my darling, I love you

And I always will”

Jensen felt tears fill his eyes. He was always trying to get Jared to sing in public, at the cons or when they were out, but Jared was always so shy about it, saying he wasn’t good enough. Jensen knew Jared was wrong about that, and he was proving it right now.

He wanted to look around, see the reactions on the faces of their friends but Jared, singing and playing the guitar, his entire heart on his face for anyone to see as he looked across the yard at Jensen, was so captivating, he couldn’t move. He could barely breathe.

“Love me tender, love me dear

Tell me you are mine

I’ll be yours through all the years

‘Till the end of time”

As the song faded away, the silence was deafening. Jensen Was well aware his mouth was hanging open, full of partially chewed popcorn and his eyes were full of unshed tears but he didn’t care. The only thing in the world that he cared about was the happy smile on his boys face and the love in his eyes.

The silence was finally broken by Rosey, clapping and cheering like someone was paying him to do it. Soon enough everyone there was crowding Jared, telling him how incredible he was and asking where he’d been hiding all that talent. All through that, he never took his eyes from Jensen’s for more than ten seconds at a time. He started moving towards Jared, unable to stay away any longer. Finally, he fought his way through all the people there and into Jared’s personal bubble. He immediately dragged his index and middle fingers down the length of Jared’s, their personal, public, I love you before adding aloud, “Jay that was incredible.”

“You liked it Jen?” Jared asked, ducking his head down so he could whisper the question directly in Jensen’s ear.

“Yes. I’ll show you just how much I liked it later.” Jensen twisted around and went up on his toes to reply, without anyone overhearing.

“Jensen, Jared tells me you’re a pretty good musician too. Care to serenade us?” Jack asked and Jensen had to blink and force himself back in the moment. Yup, there was Jack Johnson holding out his guitar to Jensen.

“Hold the fuck up. If we are having an impromptu, drunken talent show, Ackles sure as fuck isn’t going next. Make way for Chad Michael Murray, bitches.” Jensen tried not to let the relief show as he sought out Rosey in the crowd.

Rosenbaum was the only person there that knew what He and Jared truly were to each other and he knew that if he tried to sing at that moment, everyone would know. Rosey soared a small smile and shrug for him. Chad’s timing, apparently, couldn’t be better. 

The suffered through Chads rendition of “More than words” which was shockingly good even as crude-gesture filled as it was. Rosey got up and did “Superman” by Crash Test Dummies, which was sad on so many levels; Jensen didn’t think he’d ever get over Welling. There were a few more songs, a lot more drinks and a lot of laughs but the most important thing was Jared, inside his personal bubble and not moving away.

“Alright, Ackles. You’re up. Last of the evening, morning, whatever.” 

Jensen stood up slowly, studying the faces of his friends, knowing there was no way he could get out of it. He sighed and glanced at Jared’s soft smile before asking “Rosey, you got a keyboard or something?”

A few minutes later he was on the edge of the stage, keyboard balance on his knees and trying not to sweat. At least with the keyboard he would have to keep his eyes on his hands and not be tempted to look up at Jay the whole time, showing everyone that was still there the truth in his song. He took a deep breath and began. He heard nothing but his own voice through the first verse, not even the breath of the people watching. By the time he hit the chorus, he had to look.

“'Cause all of me   
Loves all of you   
Love your curves and all your edges   
All your perfect imperfections   
Give your all to me   
I’ll give my all to you   
You’re my end and my beginning   
Even when I lose I’m winning   
'Cause I give you all, all of me   
And you give me all, all of you”

Jared had tears on his face but was smiling, and he felt his own “one perfect tear” threatening. Good lord, he loved that man more than anything in the universe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shmoopy as this may be, I'll tell you a secret: this is me. I get chills when I hear romantic songs. I cry at the ending of totally predictable, hetero, rom-coms when the guy gets the girl and the girl says that she always wished it was him. I was secretly sad that I didn't get roses today, on Valentines day.  
> So, romantic or jaded, shmoopy or angsty... I hope you enjoy.  
> Jared is singing "Love me Tender" by Elvis and Jensen sings "All of Me" by John Legend.


End file.
